1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic interfaces. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to high-speed serial interfaces.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-speed serial interface (HSSI) links may be used to communicate data between devices in a system. Such HSSI links may provide a high data bandwidth across backplanes or between chip devices.
HSSI links are conventionally tuned in a manual manner. For example, the Transceiver Toolkit available from Altera Corporation of San Jose, Calif. may be used to perform manual tuning and reporting for analyzing a HSSI link. The manual tuning is often performed on evaluation samples of the devices, which may differ from production volumes of the devices. Hence, the manual tuning may be inaccurate when applied to production devices integrated into a system.